


Run Away

by ThoughtsThatAreWeird



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Songfic, messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsThatAreWeird/pseuds/ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: Dan and Phil are chatting and Dan gets an idea.This is based off of a song i heard off of one of my youtubers on "The Unofficial Autobiography of Samantha Brown"





	Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta yet

Danisnotonfire: this is crazy

AmazingPhil: what is

Danisnotonfire: how do i say this

Danisnotonfire: lets run away

AmazingPhil: why

Danisnotonfire: let me be your ride out of town

Danisnotonfire: let me be the place where you hide

Danisnotonfire: we could tour europe

Danisnotonfire: just runaway with me

Danisnotonfire: i hear wales is nice

Danisnotonfire: well be on the road like a band

Danisnotonfire: lets go anywhere

Danisnotonfire: ill pack the car if needed and i will drive

Danisnotonfire: just come with me

Danisnotonfire: i know this is fast but i am in love with you

Danisnotonfire: i know it sounds crazy but i am crazier for you

Danisnotonfire: i have these plan for our house

Danisnotonfire: come along with me

Danisnotonfire: well be on the road like we are on a tour

Danisnotonfire: lets go anywhere as long as im with you

Danisnotonfire: i am not trying to make you a life here

Danisnotonfire: but i think there is more to life than this

Danisnotonfire: romeo is calling for juliett

Danisnotonfire: just say the word and i'll be there

Danisnotonfire: run away with me

AmazingPhil: okay, let's do it


End file.
